The German patent application DE 10 2004 031 700 describes an information display system for an aircraft for displaying information, comprising a light source, a projection means and a housing. In this arrangement the projection means may be arranged in the form of a liquid crystal display so that, in combination with a high-power light emitting diode and suitable optics, information may be displayed on a projection area.
Conventional area projection systems make it possible to reproduce a visual signal on a surface. However, at times the visual signal may be perceived only with difficulty, for example because, due to ambient light conditions, the brightness of the area projection system may be insufficient for comfortably perceiving the imaged visual signal, or because the imaging sharpness of the visual signal may not be adequate for comfortably perceiving the visual signal.